A Story of Two Friends
by PandiePow
Summary: After finding Bucky alone, Steve does what ever it takes to help him restore his memories. When Steve allows Bucky to stay at his place, Steve feels that they both have become great friends again, but Bucky feels differently. What are these feelings that Bucky has? And will he be able to tell Steve how he really feels?
1. Chapter 1: Finding You

Steve had just finished his training in S.H.I.E.L.D's HQ. He took a deep breath after taking a few punches from robotic machines created for the training. "Nice work in there Cap." Said Natasha as she came in with a bottle of water and handed it to Steve. "Any word on the mission Fury has for us?" he says as he takes a sip of his bottled water. "Only that we are to retrieve the data that they stole from our agency." She says. "Is that really why we are going there? Because you tend to hide things from me that could really be valuable information." He looks at her narrowing his eyes. "Relax Steve, I don't know any more than that, you have me word." Steve walks out with his bag and sees Fury waiting for him near the entrance. "Captain, we need to talk." Fury says with his arms around his back. "What is it Fury? Another mission for me to deal with?" he says as he puts his shirt on. "Captain, it's about the Winter Soldier." He says. Steve pauses as he looks at Fury then speaks firmly to him "Bucky?" he says with concern. "Yes, we found him wondering through the city. He seems to be confused and seems to be causing a lot of attention to the people. Natasha is planning on bringing him here to-" Steve cuts him off "Let me do it, I know him more than anybody." Fury looks at him "I have given orders for Natasha to handle it." He says. "I have the rights to do it! Bucky will listen to me, he has to. He saved my life so that tells me that the Bucky I know is still in there. Please, let me do this sir." he says looking at Fury. Fury sighs as he looks at Natasha "Natasha, you will bring Captian down to the city. If anything goes wrong Captain, it will be all on you." He leaves. "Well that went well." Natasha pats his back as she walks out. "Shall we get going?" she says. "Yeah…lets go." He says as he follows her out the door.

The rain was pouring throughout the city of New York as Natasha drove the car through the streets "Any idea where this guy might be?" she said as she stops at a red light. "Yeah, I think know where he could be." He said as the light turns green and Natasha drove up to the museum and parked the car. Steve unbuckled his seat belt and put his hand on the handle. "Hey," said Natasha "be careful in there." She said. He looked at he and nod "I will." He stepped out of the car and shut the door then walked up the steps to the museum. He reached the door, which was already opened by someone. Steve kept his guard up when entering the museum and looked around. He walked up to the Captain America exhibit and saw a man in a coat and a cap on looking at the biography. Steve hesitated before approaching the man then spoke "Bucky?" he said to him. The man froze before turning to face him, his hair was partially covering his face and his chin was covered specks of hairs. "Bucky it's me, Steve. Remember me?" he said as he slowly walked towards him. Bucky looked at him as he looks away from him. Steve stopped as he noticed his metal arm from before. He knew he was afraid and confused. "I know you don't remember anything, but we were once good friends. You were always there for me when I needed you, even with our last fight, you still saved me. That's when I knew, the real you is still in there, and I want to help you remember who you are." He says to Bucky. Bucky looks at him then finally spoke "Is this me?" he said as he looks at a photo of himself from before. "Yes Bucky, that is you." Steve says as he smiles. Bucky looks at the picture as he touches it. "Why? Why can't I remember?" he looks down as he shivers. "Bucky please, come with me." Steve says. "I can help you remember." He holds his hand out. Bucky looks at him then looks at his hand. He slowly moves his hand to his as he holds it firmly with his metal hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Natasha parks her car in front of the apartment that Steve has been staying in and unlocks the door "Are you sure you can handle him?" she looks at Bucky. Bucky glares at her as he steps out of the car. Steve looks at her and nods "I got this, I will let you know how things go." He shuts the door then heads inside the apartment with Bucky. Bucky follows as he looks around with slight confusion and feels as though he doesn't belong in this kind of place. Steve steps into the elevator and presses the number four button. Bucky stood beside him in silence, both kept quiet before glancing at each other. Steve speaks first "You'll love the room, it's not the best, but it will feel like home once you get use to it." He smiles. Bucky looks at him then looks forward as the door opens. Steve walked towards his room as he unlocked the door "Welcome to my place." He says walking in. Bucky walks inside as he looks around the room "This…is where you live?" he says to him. Steve rubs his head before speaking "Yeah, I know it isn't much, but it is a decent place for me stay." He finishes. Bucky looks around as he sees a photo of Steve with a familiar person beside him, it was him. Bucky held the picture up close to look at and stared at it for a while. "That's you and me," Steve smiles "back when we were in the army together." He smiled. Bucky looked at him "We were…close?" he said. "Very close." Steve said. Bucky mad a red face as he set the photo down on the shelf and sat on the bed. "Are you hungry?" Steve said to him. Bucky looks at him and nods. Steve smiles "I'll make us something tasty." He said as he head into the kitchen.

Bucky took his hat off as he set it on the small wooden table beside the bed and removed his jacket as he sat it on a chair. Bucky saw Steve making food in the kitchen and approached him from behind as he leaned his chin over his shoulder "What's that?" he says to him. Steve was startled by his touch and looked at him "Oh, um, just some soup I had in the cabinet" he says with a red face. Bucky examines his face as he moves away and sits in a chair. Steve poured the soup into a bowl and set it out in front of Bucky on the kitchen table. Bucky looked at the soup before sniffing it then picked up his spoon and firmly sips from the silver spoon. Steve watches him hesitantly, waiting for his reaction. Bucky's eyes grew wide as he took more sips from the bowl then lifted the bowl up and drank it whole. Steve was a bit surprised by his reaction and smiled "I guess you really liked it." He laughed a bit. Bucky wiped his mouth at he handed the bowl to Steve "Thank you…" he said to him. Steve smiled as he took the bowl and put it into the sink. Bucky stood as he walked up to Steve "Where will I sleep tonight?" he said to him. Steve looked around "Oh! I haven't really thought that part through." He said as he looked around the room. "I guess you can share the bed with me." He smiled. Bucky nodded his head as he headed towards the bed. "Wait Bucky, lets get you out of those clothes first." He said as he searched through his drawers for fresh clothes. "Here" he said to him as he handed Bucky a black tee-shirt and a pair of shorts. Bucky took his shirt off as he changed into the black the shirt then removed his pants. Steve quickly looked away as he handed him the shorts. Bucky put the shorts on then looked at Steve. Steve looked at Bucky and smiled "Oh good they fit." Steve smiled as he patted Bucky's back. "Let's get some sleep, tomorrow is where we begin helping you retrace your memory." He smiled as he laid down in the covers and yawned. Bucky laid beside him as he looked at Steve resting his eyes then gentle rested his arm around Steve as he closed his eyes and drifted off into slumber.


End file.
